The present invention is in the field of conformal antennas, and relates to a system and method for operating a conformal antenna.
Conformal antennas are designed to conform or follow a certain specific shape of a surface on which the antenna is to be mounted, typically a curved surface. Conformal antennas are used in aircrafts (civilian or military), ships, land vehicles, including also train antennas, car radio antennas, and cellular base station antennas. The use of conformal antennas in such devices provides to save space and also to make the antenna less visually intrusive by integrating it into existing objects.
Conformal antennas typically utilize a phased array of antenna elements, where each antenna element is driven by a controlled phase shifter, to provide directionality of radiation pattern of the antenna. Hence, the antenna can transmit radiation mainly in a prescribed direction (particular target zone), and be sensitive to the signal from the particular target while rejecting interfering signals from other directions.
In a conformal antenna, the antenna elements are mounted on a curved surface, and therefore the phase shifters operate to compensate for the different phase shifts caused by the varying path lengths of the radiation waves due to the location of the individual antenna elements on the curved surface.